


I am in fact not straight.

by stylinsofab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of moaning, Anal, Daddy Harry, Desperate Louis, Dom Harry, Either really nice and fluffy, Even if you think Louis tops, I just imagined two ways this could go, Louis' tweet to be specific, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis, You know Harry topped the night of that tweet, based on a tweet, guess which one i picked lol, or rough and smutty, um ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsofab/pseuds/stylinsofab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Louis' tweet, 'I am in fact straight'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in fact not straight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t5c](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=t5c).



> I didn't plan to write this but I did and i'll see you all in hell

Louis was always in denial about his sexuality, he just didn't want to come to terms about who he actually was. Whenever he held Eleanors hand or pecked her lips, something just didn't spark inside of him. Of course he knows that being gay isn't bad, not at all. Its just; Louis was a very denial person. The times he's looked at Harry differ from those times he's looked at Eleanor. Harry was more attractive, sexier, hotter, and a thousand more other things that Louis didn't think of Eleanor. He hasn't admit any of those feelings to anyone in the world, not even his four best friends. Louis' sex life was dreadful when it came to Eleanor and just did not get off on it. He found himself waking up some nights with sweat running down his chest as his and grasped his leaking dick, moaning out Harrys name and picturing Harry right there helping him get through the orgasm, Louis hoped Harry hasn't heard any of it while they all are on the same floor hotel room. Each day Louis is just craving for Harry more and more, but sadly has to keep his distance to deny those feelings.

After reading an article about Louis wearing a rainbow apple shirt, Management decided to send Louis a text telling him to respond like always. 'I am in fact straight' Louis' typed out on his iPhone, then hesitating. After a minute of deciding, He responded to the articles author with that comeback and immediately receiving millions of responses. He shook his head and set down his phone, not wanting to look at any of them. Modest was probably tweeting about the album by now, most likely.

Minutes of Louis sitting in complete silence and darkness, ignoring a missed call from his mum and Eleanor, a new text arrived. Louis' groaned and looked at it but saw it was a person he'd least expect to text him about his tweet.

 

'Harry:

Hey mate, Are you alright?'

 

Louis didn't smile, not at all. ((Okay, Yes he did))

 

'Louis:

Yeah, just tired of rumors'

 

Louis pressed send and not a minute later, Harry responded.

 

'Harry:

Would you like me to come over?'

 

Louis bit his lip, grinning wildly like a teenage girl who just asked to prom by the captain of the football team or something. Despite the angered tweet sent minutes ago, Just a few texts from Harry could make Louis have sparks in his stomach. Louis responded with a simple 'Okay' and set down his phone. He quickly got up and ran around his flat, cleaning up some mess and making his bed. Anxiously waiting for someone he doesn't talk to as often anymore. A knock was finally heard and Louis' heart jumped, walked calmly to it and opened it. "Hey man!" Louis smiled, keeping it cool and letting Harry inside. "Hey Lou, I've always like your flat" He smiles as he looks around. Louis says thank you and closes the door, trying hard not to react at the amazing smell coming off of Harry.

Harry hung up his jacket and scarf, then they both quietly walked to Louis' living room and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry the bullshit you have to deal with" Harry starts off, frowning and feeing sympathetic for Louis. "Theres just a lot of rumors saying I'm gay or bi lately" Louis shrugged, making it seem like he didn't care but he actually did of course. Harry nodded, understanding Louis and those rumors because Harry sometimes gets those too. All the articles and posts about 'Larry Stylinson' or how gay they are for each other. Louis and the other boys suspected Harry was bi since X-Factor, and after he told them all during Up All Night tour; Louis felt obligated to tell Harry his feelings. But of course Louis chickens out.

The next thing Harry says is very unpredictable though.

"Are you?"

Louis heart raced faster all of the sudden, "W-What?" Louis stuttered.

Harry scootered a little closer, his lust eyes staring into Louis' as the whole world collapsed on him. "Are you gay, bi? Or are you in fact straight?" Harry smirks, mocking the tweet. "Harry, I'm straight" Louis scoffed, but his trembling hands and increased breath said otherwise. Harry laid his hand on Louis' thigh, Receiving goosebumps running up and down Louis' body and dick hardening under his jeans. Harry scooted even closer before and was now inches before Louis' face, feeling the warm of each others bodies and lustful stares.

"Don't. Lie" Harry looked down at Louis lips, then licking his own like he was about to wreck the shit out of Louis. He let out a small moan at the touch of Harrys hand moving up towards Louis' crotch. "Straight guys wouldn't like this" Harry whispered, unbuttoning Louis' jeans and smirking as Louis' closes his eyes and releasing heavy breath. "Or this" He moves on, grabbing ahold of the blue eyed boys hard cock and touching him.

"H-Harry" Louis moaned, lifting his hips up into Harrys hand for more friction between them. "Oh and Louis," Harry starts off, looking up from Louis' crotch to Louis' eyes, "Straight boys don't moan their bandmates names in hotel rooms when their not that far apart from each other"

Louis didn't have time to respond to that as Harrys wet soft lips crashed into Louis' and Louis immediately started moaning high pitched moans with Harrys deep dark groans. Harry grasped his hand into Louis' hair and picked up Louis with his other arm as he wrapped his legs around Harry, still in the heated make out. The small boy felt Harrys erection against his own as Harry carried him to Louis' bedroom and put him on the bed. "You're so fucking hot, Lou" Harry groaned as he pulled down Louis' jeans and basically ripped off his t shirt as well. "I've wanted to wreck you since the first day I laid eyes on you" Harry continues the sex talk as Louis just listens and rubs his leaking pre cum cock. Harry undressed himself, then turned Louis' over.

"You lied to me." Harry growls in Louis' ear, "You told me to my face you were straight when you know you're not"

"I-I'm sorry" Louis' whimpered, starting to rub against the sheets for friction and something just to touch him. Harry stopped him and held Louis' thin arms down with Harrys big ones. "Bad boys get punished Louis." Harry uses a deep dominant voice that made Louis almost cum right there and then. "Lift your bum up" Harry orders and he does as Harry says, lifting his ass up for Harry and hearing Harry groan. "Such a pretty slut for me"

"Five spanks for lying, and another five for not inviting me to your hotel room"

A large hand hit Louis' bum, and a spark of pain and pleasure made Louis cry out but moan at the same time. "What are you?" Harry says, Hitting his ass once more. "In fact- Oh my god Harry" Louis' moans out. "Tell me now, What are you?" Harry orders once more, leaving a large red hand print stinging on Louis' ass. "In fact straight- Please touch me more oh" He begs now, bringing his hand to his red hard cock. "Was that a lie Louis? Did you tweet a lie?" Harry demands an answer, hitting his ass and biting his lip at the sight of a pretty red bum. "Y-yes" He moans out, 'It was a lie"

"Why did you lie Louis?" _Smack_

"Because i'm a bad boy" Actual tears form in Louis' eyes from so much pain and pleasure at the same exact time overwhelming his feelings. He just wants to be touched by Harry so much more. After receiving five more spanks, and an extra one for touching himself, Harry turns him back over and smirks down at him. "You're all mine now" Harry says and Louis nods, pecking his lips onto Harrys. Harry picks up his jeans and gets out a condom, Slipping it on and looking over at Louis. "Right drawer" Louis' directs, He nods and takes out a bottle of lube. "Almost half empty, Have you been fingering yourself and picturing me there helping you?" Harry breathes, turned on by the image of Louis' desperate for Harrys fingers. Louis nods quickly as Harry quickly lubes up his fingers, spreading Louis' cheeks. "Can't wait to wreck your pretty tight hole" He growls in the smaller boys ear and Louis almost cums right there and then. He inserts one finger, Making Louis feel sparks in his stomach he hasn't felt before. "M-More!" Louis begs and Harry chuckles, "Such a needy slut" 

Harry puts in a second finger, making Louis start rubbing his dick again and moaning Harrys name as loud as he can. "One more, Okay baby?" Harry makes sure, Louis' nods quickly at the slight pain but pleasure that overcomes it. After a third finger, Louis knew he was ready as tears spilt down his cheeks once more at the contact. Harry lines up his big hard cock against Louis' small pink hole. "Gonna make you feel so good" Harry whispers in his ear and he didn't doubt Harry, not at all. Harry inserted in slowly, starting out with slow hip rolls that made Louis' wince and getting used to the pain but feeling the way Harrys cock feels so right inside of him. Such great pleasure, Louis didn't want it to stop. "Faster" Louis whimpered out, biting his pink lips. Harry started moving faster and faster, feeling his cock against Louis' wet hole and kissing on Louis' bare skin as he thrusted to a rhythem.

"You feel so good, babe Harry cried out, sucking on his warm skin and licking around; leaving a mark to show people who Louis belongs to. Louis' little 'Oomps' and 'Aahs' collided with Harrys dark groans and deep moans. "So good for me" He says, not getting enough of the wet warmth around his burning cock. Harry uses his hand to rub Louis' leaking cock and moving his hand to the rythem of the thrusts. Louis pulls Harrys waves of hair down and crashes his lips onto Harrys, opening his mouth and moaning. Harry, Harry, Harry; was all of Louis' thoughts. His hands, his cock, his mouth, his everything was on top of Louis and the feeling shoots to his stomach. "I'm gonna cum" Louis' moans out, He nods.

Harry pulls out and Louis' almost cries at the loss but starts coming all over his stomach and hands, As Harry kisses his way through it and Louis' shouts. "H-Harry!" Louis' moans. Harry comes afterwards, still kissing Louis.

 

After cleaning up the mess, Harry pulls Louis into his waist and smiles. "Best night" He says cheekily, Louis' rolls his eyes and looks up at Harry looking down at him. Their warm skin touches each other and they're so so close, Louis loves this.

"Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"I am in fact not straight"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOWOWOW IM SO LOL AT THE LAST SENTENCE BUT IT WORKS.  
> I DIDNT READ OVER THIS THERES PROB TYPOS BUT WHATEVER.  
> OH AND I SUCK AT WRITING SMUT BUT I DID TRY MY BEST.
> 
> FOLLOW MY TWITTER @gorgeouslwt


End file.
